The World's Worst Babysitter
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: When you've got five tiny hectic kids needed to be looked after and properly fed: think twice before hiring Kisshu to put them to bed. Meet the world's worst babysitter who cares more about his looks, to even give a bother to read the little ones books.
1. Chapter 1

When you've got five tiny hectic kids needed to be looked after and properly fed: think twice before hiring Kisshu to put them to bed. Meet the world's worst babysitter who cares more about his looks, to even give a bother to read the little ones books.

* * *

**I've had too many bad experiences with babysitting (I hate that word) which suddenly gave me an idea to write a four-shot about it! Only with Kisshu of course… I hope you enjoy and I know it's not very long, but I tried writing and getting it out to you as fast as I could.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot.**

* * *

"And _when_ must they brush their teeth before going to bed?" Pudding checked one last time and hurriedly asked as she slipped into a warm cozy cardigan and locked her arm around Taruto's – who was now fourteen and ready for a date as ever.

"Uh… 7:35pm…?" Kisshu responded more like a question than an answer, waiting bored and patiently for the 'couple' to hurry themselves out. He wanted some time alone in her big ginormous house, and what better way to babysit her siblings and earn money at the same time.

Of course, knowing how the little blonde girl struggled to earn enough and bring food to their table, Kisshu decided against it. It wasn't like he could do much with human money, anyways. But being the polite and honest — sometimes too much – girl she was, Pudding intended to give him at least some Yen in gratitude.

Now it was time for her to go.

She stepped into some high-heeled shoes and put a mini purse bag over her shoulders.

She then unlocked the front door and whilst doing so with her back turned to the boys, Kisshu gave a sexy attractive wink to his little brother; smirking as he wished for the best.

"Be safe now" he cooed and pushed them out by their backs, thrilled that he was now all alone…

But before he shut the door and waved at them as they walked out of the house, he sarcastically added, "oh, and have a fun night... Just make sure to not bring any more kids home!"

He slammed the door quickly in their shocked faces, knowing that they realised exactly what he meant by 'more kids'. And that was a good thing. What older brother would not give helpful advice when a younger in their family was dating a girl?

Definitely not Kisshu, because the moment the two teens were out of sight, he brought his mobile (cell) phone out of his pockets and began texting away.

Only to be disturbed by an annoying little girl who tugged at his sleeve and pulled on his clothes. Heicha.

"What do you want?" he looked down at his toes to see Pudding's youngest and only female sibling staring up at him with wonder filled in her beady round eyes.

"I want to play with you Kisshu onii-sama!" she cheerfully exclaimed and smiled so happily that the corners of the mouth almost reached her ears.

"I'm too busy" he boredly shrugged his shoulders and said in complete monotone. Then went back to the miniature screen in his hands again.

"Heicha will tell Pudding onee-chan that Kisshu onii-sama didn't look after her well" the eight year old crossed her arms over her chest. She batted her eyelashes in an innocent matter and inwardly cackled at her own bribe and excuse.

Kisshu growled under his breath and reluctantly put the modern everyday gadget away in his pockets again. He then stood with his hands on his hips, waiting for her game request.

"Fine. What is it that you want to play?" he annoyingly asked and heaved a sigh, soon regretting why he agreed to do this. _Oh yeah, it's so that stupid runt can get a girl of his own and not pester with me and mine…_

Heicha pulled two objects from behind her back – the teenager wondering how she'd ever find things popping out from nowhere – and proudly held out two of her most favourite toys ever. "Let's play dolls!"

The green-haired alien stared at her blankly. There was no emotion before he asked, and there was no emotion shown now.

Before he could object having to entertain her with depressing dolls, which any teen would've loved to have looked like, she pulled him away to the Fong's play-room in the massive Chinese-styled house.

"Right. I'll be Barbie", she immediately decided and clutched the female figure to her chest, then ordered, "and you can be Ken!"

Kisshu felt as if his world was going to end right then and there. _What have I gotten myself into?!_, he reluctantly asked himself and groaned.

He snatched the chosen doll away from her hands and felt the urge to snap it in half with one hand.

He rolled his eyes in boredom as she began speaking through her toy and making it do whatever she wanted like controlling a puppet.

The eighteen-year-old – who'd rather spend all day _making_ children than actually looking after them! – eyed the handsome model-like Ken in the palms of his hands. "Man, this guy's got some nice abs!"

Heicha looked up from her playing to confusedly stare at her extraordinarily lame babysitter. "Eh? What was that you said about MY doll?!"

"Oh, um… uh… nothing!" he nervously said and hid his mistake behind an innocent fake grin.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she formally announced and grabbed her doll back from his hand, pointing to the door of the room and way out.

"Good. It's not like I wanted to play with you and your dumb toys anyway" he sneered, before getting up on his feet and stepping over other things all sprawled out across the floor; tossing the male figure behind his shoulders. Kisshu was sure that she must've caught it in time, and if not, he didn't care at all anyway.

Once the babysitter was well away from the girly brat, who didn't even let him sit for five minutes before rudely kicking him out, he walked towards the boys' rooms to see what they were up to.

Sure enough, all four identical brothers were crammed in one large room, each with their noses in a thick-spined book and munching on healthy snacks as they read and flipped the pages at exactly the same moment together.

Kisshu managed to blink only a few times as they all turned the next page at the same time again. The way they chewed, to how their eyes scanned the text, was perfectly identical.

It freaked out the teenager to know that they might even share the same brain. He decided to leave before he got the chills.

"Konbanwa onii-sama" they said together in unison with absolutely no joy in their voices at all. Like robots.

Kisshu wondered if they had eyes on the back of their heads too, as he slowly opened the door again and nervously looked at the duplicated four, who all stared back with the exact same smile.

_Either these four boys were made by mistake_, he wondered with wary eyes and scanned the whole room to see that they owned everything alike, _or someone really thought 'copy and paste' was funny..._

* * *

**3 of the 4 chapters to this story are already written (just needs to be revised a little and edited) and will hopefully be updated TOMORROW! ****I know this is undescriptive and short but just deal. **

**Please REVIEW/follow/fav and I'd love to know what you think of it so far or what your fav part was! ****And what do you think of the summary, ne? It _ryhmes_! XD**  


* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter as promised! Please don't blame me for Kisshu's misbehaviour or lack of care in this story… I hope you find it entertaining to read anyway. XD Oh, and thanks for all the wonderful and funny reviews nya!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot. **

* * *

"Konbanwa" he put on a fake smile and greeted them a good evening just as they had, nervously laughing as they all perked up exactly as each other.

"Are you Taru Taru onii-chan's older brother?" one of the four asked and hopped of his seat to walk casually towards his new babysitter.

"Hai", the older responded and warily eyed the young one with a half-scared look on his face, "I'm Tarut- wait, _what_ did you just say?"

"Are you _Taru Taru_ onii-chan's older brother?" he repeated himself again with no recognizable emotion in his tone, vaguely wondering why Kisshu had suddenly dropped to the floor and was howling with, what it looked like, laughter.

Kisshu was literally dying on the floor, arms clutched around his stomach and legs thrashing crazily about as he laughed on, and on, and on. For the next five minutes.

The four young boys sweat-dropped and all thought the same thing, _Why did onee-chan have to leave us with some weirdo stranger who wouldn't even look after us properly...?_

When the hysterical laughing dyed down and was somewhat over – there were still some biting lips and hiccups to show that there were some laughter left – Kisshu managed to sit up straight, and accepted the tiny hand held out and offered by the little boy, who then helped him up.

He wiped away a tear from the corner of his eyes and took in a long deep breath, hoping to not howl in front of them again.

"What was so funny, na no da?" they all heard a young female's voice behind the door frame, who stood with a teady bear cradled to her chest with one hand, and sucked her thumb with her other free hand.

Kisshu turned his head around, inwardly groaning at the sight of their annoying but cute sister, but fully spun around to face her when he saw the big no-no she was doing.

He took a step closer towards the girl, grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled the thumb out inside her mouth. Tsking, he shook his head and claimed, "I don't know what Pudding would've said to this, but sucking your thumb is bad."

"Wwwhhyyyy?" she asked and was tempted to stick her fingers in her mouth again, hand still held tightly by the babysitter so unfortunately she couldn't.

"Because", he shrugged his shoulders and thought up of a fib on the spot, "it'll make your teeth grow wonky..."

"Actually, that's solely untrue" another one of her brothers put down the book he was just reading and advanced closer, shaking his head at the older's lack of knowledge. "Thumb sucking does not cause permanent problems with one's teeth or jawline, unless it is continued beyond four to five years of age."

"And your sister is _how_ old already?" Kisshu bickered and looked back at the kid with a proud expression on his face; knowing in fact that it did cause some damage.

"Eight..." the short boy uneasily answered, and mentally shrunk inside feeling ever so dumb.

"Duh", Kisshu rolled his eyes and then poked him near the side of his small head, "where's that duplicated brain of yours!"

Even though he didn't mean to hurt the poor kid's feelings, Kisshu's eyes opened wide and in shock as he saw his lips begin to tremble, his big dark eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"Oh no no no no NO!" the green-haired alien panicked and sprang up to hold the boy's shoulders with his hands at about an arm's length away from himself. "Please. Don't. Cry."

Kisshu was a bold and strong person, a guy with a manly personality, but one thing that did cause him to worry and get nervous about: was seeing people cry. He couldn't stand it. And not because it was annoying, but because he felt clueless and helpless when it came to stopping them. It was a nightmaire.

A tear was seen to fall down his cheek, and Kisshu scaredly wiped that away with the boy's own sleeve; of course not wanting to ruin his own and get it wet and soaked.

There was only one exceptional person whom he didn't even mind if they cried a river over his shoulder, but she unfortunately was too busy that evening...

The alien gulped as he quickly thought of what he should do next. "You know, crying shows that you're a weak person and that's not good when it comes to impressing girls."

At that being said, it made him weep even harder; making everyone in the room sweat-drop with not a clue how to calm him down.

Suddenly, Kisshu slapped him on the back – lighter than intended – and exclaimed like a proud young gentleman with fist being pulled down from the air, "Be a man! Boys don't cry!"

That made Heicha's older brother lessen the amount of wailing, and sniff a couple of times instead. _Well, that sure worked!_

He gently patted him on the head, forgetting the reason what made him feel so upset _already_, and stared at the other two remaining boys who still hadn't engaged in a proper conversation with him yet. Not like he'd have wanted to, anyway.

"What's for din-ner?" the two joined the crowd in the middle of the room and began to pester Kisshu unlike how they did to Pudding, much to his annoyance.

"Don't ask me!" Kisshu shreiked and brought his hands up as if the shorters would bite at them like sharks. "I'm not responsible for that–"

"YES YOU ARE!" they all five chorused together and cut him off his speech the second he began explaining. He felt shaken at how such little humans could shout at him like he were younger than they were.

"I want soup!" one exclaimed.

"I want noodles!" another yelled.

"I want sushi!"

"I want chicken!"

"And I want...", the only girl in the Fong household held back a thought, rubbing her chin and wondering what she desired to eat. "I want to eat SWEETS!"

All of them began screaming like wild wolves who hadn't eaten for who-know-how-many-days long, begging and pleading and dying to get their hands on some candy.

"No" they all stopped their childish cheering at that being said.

Kisshu looked down to see a wave of innocent looking children who stared up at him with large glistening puppy-dog eyes, each one of them twinkling with hope and longing desperation. He bit his lips and wondered what to do.

It wasn't everyday he got to hang around with kids – not that he enjoyed being their company at all – who looked up to him like an idol and role model; and since Pudding was away for one night, he decided to just let them have some.

"Fine" he sighed and regretted it not much later as they began cheering and skipping around him in circles with joy. "But you have to show me where they are first."

* * *

**The next update will hopefully be TOMORROW. Btw just to make it clear, Kisshu was laughing over Taruto's nickname as he'd never heard of it before… Hehe, things might go a bit crazy later onwards...  
**

**Please REVIEW/follow/fav and I'd love to know what part you liked the best! :3  
**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**So continuing on from last time: Kisshu decided them give them sweets/candy even though it was, like, their bed time soon... What a _terrible_ babysitter is he?! ;) Hehe… I am MUCH WORSE!**

**Oh, arigato for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate your feedback, whether it's constructive critisism or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Kisshu wasn't surprised to be almost agressively pulled away by a sea of hyper-active children, dragging him into the kitchen where any items of food could be found and cooked. Icluding Pudding's secret stash of sweets.

"It's up there!" Heicha cutely pointed high up near the top of a kitchen cupboard, where jars and jars of colourful tasty candy could be seen. The kids' mouthes began to drool.

She had began sucking her thumb again, with a fluffy teddy bear still cradled under the same arm, but soon reluctantly pulled it out straight away as Kisshu stared back down at her warningly.

He rolled his eyes and heaved a regretful sigh as he stood on his tiptoes and difficulty reached for the bucket of sweets. Not a moment had he brought it down, had they already snatched the whole thing away and began fighting over it like a ball in a rugby match.

Kisshu barely managed to escape from the uproaring bundle of kids and yelled over the noise as he walked away from the kitchen, "I'll be leaving but if you need me, you'll find me in the living room!"

The amber-eyed teenager half-ran away from the chaotic scene he left behind, and went inside the living room to plop onto the sofa as if he hadn't had the chance to sit down all day.

He retracted the smart phone out of his pockets again, but this time decided that there was something else better to do. Watch television.

Kisshu found the remote control on the top of a stylish coffee table opposite him, which he casually lifted his feet up and placed them on it's wooden surface like it wasn't impolite to do so in another person's house, and switched the TV on.

He flicked through hundreds of channels and eventually found an over-rated adult movie to watch. Something to entertain him for once.

It wasn't right to view such things on a big screen with five young children still awake, but there was nothing stopping him. This was an Ikisatashi, after all.

Soon after and when he was starting to get bored of the show, Kisshu slowly began drifting off to his own dream world: the kids he had to monitor _completely_ out of his mind.

He fell asleep in a slumped sitting position and began snoring away. With the TV still on.

About an hour later…

Kisshu felt something tugging lightly on the front of his jacket, a feeling that someone had also lifted up the hood covering half of his face to further get him to wake up.

He annoyingly smacked that hand away and pulled the hood over his face again, still half-asleep with absolutey no rememberence of babysitting Pudding's siblings. At all.

"Oh Kisshu onii-samaaaa!" a little girl's voice rang in his ears like the chiming of a bell, only louder. "Wake u~uuup!"

The eighteen year old slowly opened his tired amber eyes and blinked sleepily a few times. Just as he fully opened them, all he saw was a huge round chibi face staring right at him with only an inch between their noses.

Kisshu abruptly shot up and felt shaken to wake up to such a scary thing right before him. It was enough to make someone feel wide awake in less than seconds.

"H-Heicha" he quickly breathed and felt his heart beating fast from the shock of seeing her first thing after being reluctantly woken up. He pushed her well away from his chest and bolted to his feet the moment she got off the sofa.

"Did Kisshu onii-sama have a nightmaire, na no da?" she adorably asked and smiled sweetly at her babysitter, despite how he had done nothing so far. "Because he looks scared…"

"I am now!" he squealed in a deep voice, a frightened expression painted over his gorgeous charming face. He looked down at her curious self with freaked out eyes and slightly opened lips.

"Eh? Then why do you look so upset then, na no da?" she sweetly asked again to find out the reason.

"Oh, it's because you were too close" he explained whilst gesturing a wiping motion in front of his tensed face to show what he meant.

"Is…", Heicha began to ask in a weird tone, one eyebrow wrinkled lower to match the confused state she was in, "that a problem…?"

"No, it's just… I thought you were gonna", he paused before continuing and thought carefully, for once, what he was going to say, "… do something, hehe…"

"Like wha–?"

"You know what?", Kisshu interrupted and inwardly heated up with embarrassment of what he might've accidentally said, "just forget it." He heard a muffled conversation coming from one end of the living room, realising that the movie was still running.

Her babysitter quickly grabbed for the remote control and hurriedly switched the screen off before an erotic kissing scene in bed became over-the-top and extremely mature-rated.

He nervously laughed hiding the tensed situation behind a false grin, slightly gulping as he saw her blinking a couple of times at the now-black television screen; but turned serious once again and irritatingly asked, "now why did you wake me up?"

"Oh! How silly of me" she giggled with a hand over her mouth, her temporary carer begining to feel impatient with the time she had already wasted. "I woke you up because Chincha onii-chan, Hanacha onii-chan, Honcha onii-chan and Lucha onii-chan can't use barbiques and are not allowed to touch hot coal. They are fighting over what to make and eat outside…"

That definitely got Kisshu's mind ticking. He gently barged her out of the away to hurry past her, and run to the garden. "What. Are. You. _Doing?!_" the four mischievous boys heard a growl coming from inside the house.

Each one of them slowly turned their heads around – of course, in the exact same time and way – and gulped heavily as Kisshu began angrily stomping towards them. With a scowl fixed to his face.

"Trying to make… dinner…" one of them bravely stood up amongst them and squeaked. They all slowly nodded as their babysitter agravatingly hissed, "What? In the middle of the NIGHT?!"

"Well, it's not like _you_ were doing anything!" another heroic and boldy spoke up and shouted.

"YEAH!" they all shouted in total agreement, nodding their heads like crazy.

Kisshu tried to hastily shush them all down and glared at every single one of them, as if the surrounding neighbours would somewhat hear his lame excuses to sit on his butt doing nothing all day, and use that against him by telling Pudding.

"Right. Now all of you go back inside and I'll see what I can do…"

The four brothers groaned at his order, but suddenly quickened their pace as he began scolding at them to hurry it inside faster.

* * *

**Hehe, sorry the ending of the chapter turned out lame... when Kisshu goes inside, he'll find the mess caused by the sugar rush! I thought it would ruin it if I wrote it in this chapter... :/  
**

**Um... as you probably would've noticed, I don't really update on the weekdays anymore... so expect the final chapter of this four-shot to be on the weekends, or something. Gomenasai... **

**Please REVIEW/follow/fav and I'd love to know what you think of it so far! :3**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


End file.
